


Always Room for Dessert

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>casual steamy smut !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Room for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shisuicune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuicune/gifts).



> a christmas gift for shisuicune! merry christmas :O

Shisui poured himself a glass of milk, tired from work and fresh out of the shower.

He downed it in one go, his body weary from his stressful day, and he still had one more thing to do before he hit the bed.

Naturally, he'd already been spending time with Itachi as they ate dinner prior to his shower, but spending time with Itachi hadn't recently been enough. 

Loosening the towel that was wrapped around his waist, he walked out of the kitchen to their bedroom, his hand brushing through the damp locks that were currently a mess, and pushed through the door.

He found Itachi on his stomach on the bed, propped up on his elbows, skimming through a book in the dim light.

Itachi's eyes looked him over for a brief moment, that was supposed to be short as the book seemed to be something interesting, but Shisui was certain he noticed Itachi checking him out. Even after all these years, it felt nice to know he was still appreciated in more ways than one.

Something Itachi played off by returning to his reading.

Shisui, however, was definitely not having it. There's no way a book should be winning over Itachi's attention.

Shisui climbed onto the bed, and climbed over Itachi. He lied down, crushing the other underneath him, loving every inch of Itachi's body that was trapped underneath. He could feel Itachi patiently waiting, annoyed, as Shisui ignored him and took the book from the lifeless hands, pretending to not even notice him.

Even though Itachi probably knew Shisui was enjoying this, he was certain the other could feel his cock getting harder from being nestled against Itachi's clad butt.

It took only a few more seconds before Itachi had had enough of being crushed under Shisui's weight.

“Shisui,” he warned, voice even darker than normally now that his lungs were under strain. Feeling him breathe and speak under him made Shisui feel hot, and he couldn't help but grind and press his groin harder onto Itachi, trying to feel a little closer.

Itachi, still motionless under him, harrumphed, and Shisui took the cue to roll off the other before Itachi got infuriated beyond turning back. He heard Itachi take a deep breath, perhaps even an exaggerated one just to play the game.

Shisui settled on his back, still pretending to read the book, even though he had no idea what the pages said, his focus somewhere else. Itachi pushed himself to his side and propped himself up on his elbow, just so he could look at Shisui in that appreciation Shisui craved.

Well, damn. If this was not a time to throw the book away he didn't know when was. So he did, throwing the book carelessly on the floor, hearing a anticlimactic thump that Itachi sure would have scolded him for, if he hadn't been distraught. Returning from his task, Shisui caught Itachi's gaze that had been burning at his groin, that the towel definitely wasn't obscuring the view from any longer.

Itachi tried to act as if he hadn't been watching, even though they both knew, and even after all these years Itachi could act coy at times. Shisui loved it.

Or Shisui was just a weak pathetic man that Itachi knew how to play like a flute, letting Shisui believe he was winning at this game. It didn't matter though, Shisui was sure neither of them wanted to win, they just wanted to play it.

“So,” Shisui said, disturbing the silence, moving to mirror Itachi's position, letting his towel slide off him with purpose, “like what you see?”

Itachi looked at him like he w as an idiot, and Shisui answered with a wide grin, because he knew Itachi secretly enjoyed the disgusting flirts Shisui would throw at him every now and then.

“Aww Itachi, don't be so stiff,” Shisui pouted.

“I was reading that,” Itachi complained, tidying his hair that Shisui had managed to mess up during his “rough” treatment.

“Well, read this,” Shisui said, and he could almost see Itachi rolling his eyes before he softly clashed their lips together, sweet and brief, just a little taste.

The fact that Shisui felt extremely proud of himself made Itachi look like he'd had enough, but Shisui knew how bad a liar Itachi was. He was enjoying it, he was enjoying every minute from flirting that wasn't worth a penny to lavishing kisses to what this all was leading to.

“You're hurting my feelings,” Shisui feigned, “I was trying so hard to please you.”

Itachi's features softened, even though they both knew they were still teasing.

“Please me, then,” Itachi said, laying himself down with a glint and challenge in his eyes, paving way for Shisui to do exactly what he had been wanting to.

Shisui got up, fully naked now, to get everything they needed to not interrupt them later. Itachi looked slightly smug as he lied there, splayed out for show, Shisui's feet padding on the wooden floor as he walked over to their drawers.

He returned, suspended silence as they both had nothing witty to say, just enjoying the anticipation of what was to come.

Shisui put down the lube on the towel that he had left behind on the bed, and went to tower over Itachi. He got on his knees and elbows, since crushing him again would just be pushing his luck.

He leaned down to properly kiss Itachi again, eyes closing in savour, the kiss still gentle but a bit more prolonged, passionate and daring. Puffs of air were hitting each other's skin as they both tried to breathe, and it was slowly progressing to become more hungry, rushed.

He felt Itachi's hands grab him by the waist, clumsily, as he tried to awkwardly loosen Itachi's hair tie.

Shisui pulled away when Itachi's kiss became a bit too greedy too fast, open mouthed with tongue, and he took a deep breath. He focused on getting the hair tie out without getting tangled in Itachi's long hair, that felt incredibly good sliding between his fingers.

He wanted to be funny and tell Itachi that he didn't want his face to be eaten just yet, but somehow he felt like opening his mouth would be stupid in this situation, so he just took a moment to reassert himself.

Itachi looked at him, flustered, a bit demandingly, but did nothing but squeeze the flesh of his lower back a bit harder. Yet, Shisui was not letting Itachi set the pace as his hand took hold of Itachi's one wrist, bringing it back down. Itachi didn't struggle, and without having to be told removed his other hand as well.

“Oh, good boy,” Shisui praised him, letting some words slip, and Itachi raised him an eyebrow as Shisui slid a hand under Itachi's shirt, bringing it up with him, for reward.

His hand didn't waste a second going to Itachi's nipple, thumbing the bud teasingly, and he was certain Itachi trembled a bit under his touch. He leaned down to kiss him again, a bit more forceful as requested, while moving on to the other nipple.

Immediately as Itachi's tongue would peek out to taste him, he'd pull away. Itachi thought he had it in the bag when he made Shisui please him, but Shisui was not going to give his all just yet.

And thus win.

And it was working, as Itachi looked a bit more flustered and frustrated every time Shisui repeated it. Yet, he followed Shisui's lead, his one hand holding onto the crook of Shisui's elbow while the other rested on his shoulder.

Shisui was struggling with the waiting game, though. Tired and exhausted, he was torn between wanting to prolong and rush it.

Giving Itachi a quick, but sloppy kiss, he decided he could at least get the annoying clothing out of the way. He sat up, knees sliding under Itachi's legs, and started tugging off Itachi's shirt. Itachi aided him, and lied down once the shirt was thrown to join the abandoned book.

Shisui was unsure whether Itachi was just waiting for him to get spoiled by Shisui or whether he was actually obeying Shisui and giving him the lead.

Both, Shisui figured, the bastard probably felt as smug over it as Shisui felt about his stupid comeback.

Well, Shisui would give it to him, alright, as he lightly touched at the outline of Itachi's half hardened cock, before dragging his thumb over it. It was still small, feathery touches, because once you cross the line for teasing, you can't go back. He leaned down to kiss the clad cock, one last time like he had kissed Itachi, before trying to get rid of all clothes and make them both even.

He unbuttoned the pants, hooked his fingers under the waistband of the underwear as well, carefully pulling the clothes down not to stimulate Itachi too much.

Itachi kicked the pants from his ankles off, while Shisui was slithering his fingers up. He neglected Itachi for a while, had an eye on him to make sure he wasn't defiantly touching himself, while he spread the slick substance on his erection. The touch felt good, but not as good as it would feel after touching Itachi a bit longer, so he gave up on the task and got back to his task.

Itachi spread his legs expectantly, as Shisui curled up by his side. He slid his arm under Itachi's shoulders, leaning in for a kiss, swiftly avoiding Itachi's attempt and latching his lips onto his neck instead. He found a spot that made Itachi groan under his jawline, and kept sucking as his fingers slid down the dip of Itachi's hip, to his inner thigh, making a u-turn and going right to his ass.

His fingers were circling his hole for a while, taking his time to taste Itachi instead. Itachi let out small pants, but they were restrained and nowhere close to what Shisui wanted to hear, even though anything Itachi did turned him on like ridiculous.

He pushed a finger into the restricted, tight heat, making Itachi grunt and shift his hips, his body sucking his finger in further.

Shisui moved on from spot on the jawline, smothering his whole neck in wet kisses, down to his collarbone and back up to his cheek.

They were both as warm and hot, colour rising on Itachi, brows furrowed as Shisui twirled his finger around inside him. He was plunging it in, trying to curl it, find that sweet place that turned Itachi into a delicious mess.

He found the bump, making Itachi's body jump as he gasped, and Shisui hummed with satisfaction. He avoided hitting his prostate directly, and gently dragged his finger over it, making Itachi's body twitch and squirm as Shisui kissed him and swallowed his moans.

“Feels good, no?” Shisui whispered, with a smile against Itachi's lips, and Itachi answered with a mewl.

He let Itachi's greedy kisses take over, as he withdrew his fingers to gracelessly plunge in another one, working Itachi open with desire and pleasure. Itachi's chest was heaving, and Shisui was tangling his tongue with Itachi's, trying to drag this out and just enjoy this simple moment.

Seeing Itachi like this was incredibly arousing, and Shisui didn't even crave the other to return the favour. His cock was screaming for friction, yes, but Itachi was stealing all attention.

“How about here?” Shisui said, moving his fingers slightly, earning a gasp of gratitude from Itachi.

However, Itachi could probably feel the impatience in the air and his hand that wasn't twisted in the sheets reached down and gave Shisui's cock the most delicious squeeze.

Shisui thought he was gonna choke while kissing Itachi, his relaxed eyes flying open. He pulled away, disappointing both his erection and Itachi, but he wasn't done with his ministrations yet. His hand was hurting from the awkward position of trying to be inside Itachi, but it didn't matter as he tried to crawl in between Itachi's legs.

Itachi propped himself up on his elbows as Shisui sat and watched him, their eyes locked, but vision blurry from all the arousal. He could see Itachi wanted to say something, but all words were caught in his tongue as Shisui kept humming with lust.

He broke their eye contact and watched as he added a third finger, watched Itachi's legs tremble as he spread them further, and finally took a look at the poor neglected cock. It was a colour of red, glistening with precum, and looked downright painful.

Shisui was quick to leand down and nuzzle it, taking in its musky scent and wanting to taste it, his tongue flat against the base of it. Itachi sighed, his hair sliding down his shoulders as Shisui watched his pleasured expression.

“Shisui..” Itachi whispered, voice heavy and thick, but Shisui was certain his thoughts were clouded. Shisui kissed and nibbled on the base of it, working up to the tip, the slick noises of his kisses mixed with Itachi's purrs.

“Ah, Shisui,” Itachi moaned again, seemingly the only thing he could think of saying, as Shisui was playing with his ass and nibbled hard on the head of his cock.

Shisui kept lavishing it with kisses for a while, curling his fingers inside Itachi, until he decided he had had enough and let his mouth envelop his whole cock.

It was definitely a hard task, his throat convulsing and gagging as the tip hit the wall, and Itachi let out a surprised, raw scream.

“No, wait, you don't have to-” Itachi started, worry in his voice, but Shisui swallowed around his cock and Itachi's head fell back as another scream died in his throat.

Gosh, Shisui wondered whether he'd be coming untouched today.

Yet, his fingers managed to press too hard onto Itachi's good spot and chunks of precum pulsed down his throat, and Shisui was quick to obey Itachi and pull out, strings of fluids connecting his mouth and the erection as it fell out of his mouth.

Itachi was struggling to catch breath, his eyes watery, and Shisui was certain he'd earned some points.

He pulled out his fingers, Itachi's body reluctant to let them out, and Shisui was definitely not waiting any longer.

“Oh wow Itachi you're so hot,” Shisui purred, guiding his cock into the welcoming body, Itachi's ass swallowing it. Shisui took a moment to reassemble himself, Itachi still being shaky and squeezing Shisui's cock hard, making Shisui think he'd be able to cum any moment now.

Itachi was probably going to, anyway.

Itachi grabbed hold of Shisui's knees, squeezing them painfully, but Shisui didn't mind as he lowered himself, pressing himself down, body contact making his head spin and jolts of pleasure shoot up his spine.

He kissed Itachi like in heat as he gently rocked into Itachi, the pace making Itachi frustrated as his hips tilted and pushed back, but Shisui relentlessly kept milking out pleasure with the slow thrusting, trying not to end it too quickly.

“Please.. just fuck me.. already,” Itachi demanded, in between their lust filled kisses, and Shisui moaned in agreement.

Well, they could always do this again and again because he wasn't letting go of Itachi, and pulled away so he could get the leverage he needed, sitting up and grabbing hold of Itachi's hips. He closed his eyes, feeling Itachi's legs wrap around him as he started to work up a pace that both of them would enjoy.

He could Itachi hear starting to vigorously jerk off, in time with the movements of his hips, frantic rutting with them trying to keep up with their breathing, in unison.

Itachi was coming first. Shisui watched him intensely, feeling Itachi's curling toes clinging to his chins, his gasping for air and high written face. The contractions that Itachi came with was felt vibrating around Shisui's cock as Itachi hissed in pleasure, the fluids heavily dripping on his stomach.

It took some time for Shisui to catch up, taking in Itachi in his glorious post orgasmic state before he closed his eyes again and just concentrated on how god damn good Itachi felt.

The bed creaking was the only thing he heard over his ragged breath, as he kept on fucking the other, careful not to hurt him but still so he could lose himself in the feeling of Itachi's body.

He grabbed a strong hold of Itachi's legs, and pushed his body in a position that was just right, so his cock could stretch him bit more, and reach a slight bit deeper, and Itachi was now sore and sensitive and groaning out, and it took Shisui a few more intense thrusts, that were so hard he almost toppled over the man under him, until he was coming inside.

Shisui held his place for a while, trying to take in every last bit of their act, of the feeling of being connected to Itachi like this.

Pulling out, he felt woozy but proceeded nonetheless to wipe himself and Itachi clean. He threw the towel away and proceeded to climb under the covers, capturing Itachi in a hug and holding him close.

“Hmm, that was good,” Shisui murmured as he nuzzled into Itachi's hair, enjoying his warmth, listening to Itachi agree.

“You're not gonna go back to reading your book, are you?” Shisui asked, not bothering to get too comfortable as he knew Itachi was still going to get up in a moment. The other had a pet peeve for going to bed dirty.

Itachi took it as his cue to get up, and leave Shisui basking in his exhausted state alone.

“No, I'll come to bed in a moment,” Itachi promised with a smile.

Shisui couldn't wait.


End file.
